The Fire
by Muisicismysoul
Summary: When a horrible fire destroys everything Haruhi loved how will she continue? Can the Host Club help her? Mostly Tamaki/Haruhi
1. Chapter 1

Hey every one! I know this is my firsty so I don't really know how to use the –san/-chan thing so if I mess up let me know please. And feel free to leave any comments. And now Chapter one!

* * *

The Fire Chapter One

It was a long day for Haruhi. She was tired and just wanted to get home._ That last minute grocery shopping as a bad idea,_ she thought as she walked up the stairs to her apartment. Once she got to her front door, she tried to get the keys to the door out of her pocket without dropping any of the grocery bags in her hands."Almost… got it!" she muttered.

Once she had the keys she opened the apartment door and walked inside. The lights were on so she figured her father was home. After closing the door she walked over to the kitchen counter and set the grocery bags down. "Dad! I'm home! Dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes!" she shouted.

Right on cue, Rankasan came in singing. "OH Haruhi! Where were you all day? I came home an hour age and your stuff was here but you weren't. You made me worry," he whined.

"Sorry I got caught up in some studying and I lost track of time. And I also forgot to get something for dinner on the way home, so I had to go now. I'm sorry I made you worry."

He gave her a hug and gave her a soft kiss on her head. He pulled her back a bit and studied her face. "You look tired how about I make dinner? You go take a nap; I'll wake you when it's ready. Ok?"

She sighed. She was really tired. Dead on her feet as the Americans would say. "Ok," she said. She'll just eat it, even if it's burnt. And with that she walked into her room and fell on to her bed. It didn't take much time for her to fall right into sleep.

* * *

He was worried. Haruhi just kept pushing herself; she didn't know when to slow down. Ranka knew she got it from her mother and it made him smile a little as he stirred the noodles. He was glad she let him cook now. He liked to cook and even though he could burn water, he still liked to cook. Once the noodles were (over)cooked he set them on the counter with the "special" (burnt) sauce he made earlier. He set two sets of dinnerware on the table and walked towards Haruhi's room. Silently opening the door, he peeked inside. She was fast asleep. And for the first time in a long time she looked peaceful, like there was no care in the world. Ranka closed the door softly and walked back to the table. When he saw the stove top smoking he rushed over and turned it off before the smoke alarm could go off. He grabbed an oven mitt and started to wave the lingering smoke away. He ate his dinner alone and washed his own dishes. As he was putting them away Ranka thought he heard a bottle smash against the wall. _I'm tired, _he thought,_ it's probably just another gang just making noise; I'll check it out in the morning._ And with that last thought Ranka walked into his own room and got into his bed.

* * *

Haruhi woke up to the smell of smoke and the smoke alarm going off. _He bunt the dinner again, _was her first thought. Once she got out of bed, she relised that her father wouldn't still be cooking dinner in the middle of the night. She walked quickly to her door, trying not to panic. As she opened her door she was overwhelmed with thick smoke that caused her eyes to water quickly. She inhaled a cloud of smoke with surprise, which caused her to throw herself into a coughing fit. She quickly closed her door. She was pretty sure the scorching heat was the cause of burning flames, but because her eyes were watering very badly she couldn't see anything very well. Wiping her eyes she called for her dad."Dad! Dad, can you hear me!"

There was no answer. Thinking quickly, Haruhi grabbed a shirt from her dresser and threw it over her mouth and prepared herself. She quickly opened her door and tried to see threw the fire that was trying to take over her house. Thankfully there was a small pathway towards her father's room. She ran to the door and pulled it open. Her father looked asleep.

Haruhi rushed to him and tried to wake him."Dad…Dad come on ….DAD wake up!" she started to panic. He wasn't moving. Hearing sirens from outside, she tried to think of a way out of the death trap that was now her home.

"_Haruhi?"_ Ranka's voice was barely audible. He seemed to be waking up now." What's happening?"

"The apartment is on fire," she explained quickly. There was a loud crack near the door.

"Your mother's picture!" Ranka exclaimed running to the door and throwing it open.

"Dad! No!" she screamed but her father was already out of the room. She tore after him. Her eyes were blinded from the smoke and flames. She walked down the hall, starting to get disoriented.

"Dad!" she called. There was a loud crack as a beam fell beside her. Throwing her arms up to protect her face she backed away from the flames and hurried towards the kitchen. Just as her father came into view another beam fell right in front of her blocking her father from any means of escape."DAD!!"she screamed.

* * *

Kyoya ran to his limo when he heard the news. He called everyone in the club and informed them as to what he was informed. Tamaki, Mori and Honey had asked him if they could all get a ride since he was closest to their houses. And now they sat in a deathly silence contemplating the endless possibilities that could happen to Haruhi and her beloved father. Honey was the first to break the silence with the news that everyone wanted yet dreaded to hear. "We're near her home now."

Everyone looked out the tinted windows to see the bright lights of ambulances and fire trucks were blocking their view of the apartment building in which their friends resided. Tamaki was the first to rush out of the vehicle. He ran everywhere asking people if they had seen Haruhi. He saw the twins and ran up to them. "Have you heard anything about Haruhi and Rankasan yet?"

"They say that they're still trying to get them out. A beam fell in front of the door," Kaoru said in a dead voice still staring at the burning building in front of them. Tamaki joined them in staring in horror as the firemen tried to knock down the door. Suddenly there was a scream and the firemen finally broke through the door.

* * *

Haruhi screamed again as another beam fell on top of her father effectively trapping him. Just then the door broke down and several men swarmed in. Haruhi dropped to her knees. She was exhausted and couldn't think any more. She felt like she couldn't breathe. A pair of strong arms surrounded her and picked her up. She was too exhausted to struggle or even look around.

"Haruhi!"

She could hear several voices calling her but couldn't see them. She felt herself being set on a stretcher. Opening her eyes she saw Tamaki first. "Was there anyone else in the building?" asked a fireman.

"My dad…" she tried to say but it came out as a rough whisper. Haruhi tried to hang on.

"Tamaki get back, they need to get her to the hospital."

Kyoya came into view. Haruhi thought she saw a look of relief when he saw her but it was gone now.

"Are you gonna go with her?" asked a paramedic.

"Yes," he said.

"So am I," said Tamaki.

The twins finally came into view with faces full of worry, and then Mori with Honey on his shoulders."There's no more room," said the paramedic before they could even ask.

"We'll meet you at the hospital," said Kyoya fallowed by a set of directions to the hospital they were going to.

"My dad…" managed Haruhi.

"We'll stay until he comes out," said Hikaru and Kaoru simultaneously.

Haruhi tried to nod her head but it hurt too much.

"Sir, we've got to go now."

Tamaki and Kyoya jumped inside, Tamaki kneeling down by her side while Kyoya watched the paramedics carefully. Haruhi grabbed Tamaki's hand in reassurance. She couldn't hold on any longer. She was soon floating in a sea of warm darkness. All pain and worry had disappeared as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

OK! Let me know how I did! Should I continue or let it be? The review button is only a click away… Seriously it's right there please?


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, added to me to their favs and story alert lists. It really means a lot. So here's chapter two… Oh and there's a little bit of cussing in here but like only a tiny bit.

Disclaimer: this is to my extreme displeasure not mine. I'm just stealing the characters for my own entertainment and practice. And NOW chapter two.

* * *

The Fire Chapter Two

Tamaki paced the waiting room. His nerves were getting to everyone else in the room. Kyoya had left the room to talk to one of the doctors a little while ago and hadn't returned yet. Mori sat with Honey sitting in his lap on one of the comfier looking chairs in the room. Honey was clutching his Usa-chan tightly while Mori was as stiff looking as stone.

"I hope Ranka-chan is alright. Hikaru and Kaoru haven't come back yet," said Honey trying to ease the tension out of Tamaki.

"I do too…" he said clearly too deep in his own worries. Just then Kyoya walked back into the waiting room. Everyone looked up expectantly.

"She has some second degree burns on her forearms. The doctors are monitoring her for lung damage associated with smoke inhalation. They're also concerned because she is appears to be suffering from mild exhaustion. That said, they expect her to fully recover and be able to be released within a week. The nurses will only let us in if we keep quiet and out of their way," he answered the unasked question in a dead voice.

Honey slipped off of Mori's lap and fallowed Tamaki and Kyoya down a long hall. Kyoya hesitated when they reached Haruhi's room. When he finally did open the door they saw a pale looking Haruhi asleep on a white bed. The only noise in the room was the beeping of the heart monitor. Tamaki, Mori, and Honey all took a seat in the chairs located near a corner of the room. Honey took his usual place in Mori's lap on a small couch.

Haruhi had white bandages wrapped all the way up to her elbows. Her breathing was quiet and rhythmic. The first thought that came to Honey's mind was fragile. He had always thought of her as a delicate blooming flower, now their flower was hurt. He knew it would take a while before Haruhi would be back to her real self again and bloom like she did before. After all, she lost her home. And after she lost her mother too.

The sound of Kyoya's phone vibrating sliced through the deafening silence in the room. He reached into his pocket, glanced at the screen and stepped out of the room.

* * *

When Kyoya saw a picture of the twins pop up on his cell phone he walked out of the room hoping it was good news. He flipped open the phone and hit the answer button."Yes?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry Kyoya; they did the best that they could-"came a rushed and choked reply.

"Wait hold on what happened?" he asked dreading the answer that he knew would come.

There was a chocked sob on the phone before Kyoya said," Hikaru, give Kaoru the phone."

He could hear the cell phone being exchanged."Hello?"

"Yes?"

"Kaoru tell me what happened please."

"Well when you all left they had trouble getting Ranka-san out because a ceiling beam fell on top of him, and the apartment was still on fire so they tried to lift it off of him- and they did but they said that there was too much carbon dioxide in the air and his body was burnt really badly and they tried to help him in the ambulance but h-he…"

Kyoya could hear Kaoru trying to get his voice under control. "He said t-to tell Har-Haruhi that he loved her very much."

At this point he knew the twins wouldn't be able to tell him anymore."Ok then. Do you know the way here?" he asked in a dead deflated voice.

"Yes."

"Ok then. Bye." And with that he clicked his phone shut. _Oh crap oh crap oh crap…_ _Haruhi's lost her home, unconscious and just lost her father .How will she be able to take this._

Kyoya was dejected as he walked back into the room. Everyone looked up at him expectantly. Tamaki was the first to relies that there was something wrong with Kyoya's posture. He could tell he put mask up. Normally Tamaki couldn't see through his façade but this time it was obvious that something horrible had happened. "What happened?" he asked softly, fearing the reply.

Kyoya hesitated. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately."Ranka-san didn't make it…" he whispered. Honey gasped and Mori seemed to stiffen even more. Tamaki nodded and put his face in his hands. Even though they didn't get along very well, Tamaki and Ranka had a mutual understanding for each other."The shit just keeps hitting the fan huh?" he muttered to no one in particular.

Just then a nurse came in to check Haruhi's vitals. Tamaki brought his face away from his hands and directed his gaze at her. She was breathing softly and still a bit pale, but at least she would be ok. Another silence settled over the room like a blanket as the nurse left. Kyoya left for a minute and came back with a chair and set it by the door. He sighed as he sat in it. He was glad their school vacation started tomorrow.

They all just stayed there for a while before Hikaru and Kaoru arrived. They stood in the door way for a minute before they took a seat next to Mori and Honey, gripping each other's hands tightly. Everyone in the room was silently worrying about their friend. Hoping she'd be okay, emotionally and physically. When Kyoya saw Honey drifting off to sleep in Mori's lap ha broke the silence. "I think we should take shifts. We'll call each other when she wakes up."

"But I want to be here when she wakes up," said Honey.

"Yeah," agreed Mori.

"We're not leaving her alone," said the twins simultaneously.

Tamaki gave Kyoya a look that said you'll have to kill me before I leave.

"Fine with me. I'll go get us some blankets and pillows," he said not really in the mood to argue.

* * *

Haruhi was drifting in an endless darkness. At least she thought she was drifting… floating maybe? Was it dark? Or was she just sleeping? She tried to open her eyes and found nothing but darkness. Where was she?

"Haruhi…"

She heard someone whisper. That she knew for a fact.

"Haruhi…"

There it was again. Who was that? It was familiar.

"Haruhi…"

"Mom…Is that you?" she whispered. She was afraid that if she spoke louder, she'd break the darkness and let the flood of pain wash over her. She knew that the darkness was holding it back.

"Haruhi you need to go back…"

"Back where?" she asked delicately.

"Back to your friends… They need you…"

That was a different voice now. More masculine.

"Dad?"

"They need you Haruhi…"

Suddenly both of her parents came into view. They had a soft glow around them. Not the creepy kind the soft kind. The kind that promised safety and security and gentle thoughts.

"But it will hurt…" she said fearfully but still softly.

"But you need to go back…" said her mother, drifting towards her.

"And your friends need you…they're worried about you…" her father said tenderly, also drifting towards her.

She didn't understand why her father was here."Why are you here?"

"I'm so sorry Haruhi… I tried… I love you so much…" he said softly.

"No… please no… I need you… you can't leave…" she said starring to cry. She tried to hold her tears back but they flowed silently down her cheeks."You're all I have left…"

"No I'm not," he said gently, "you still have your friends… They love you very much Haruhi and they need you to go back…"

"But I don't know how…" she whimpered softly.

"That's ok we'll help you…" said her mother tenderly yet softly. Her mother and father reached their hands out towards her.

Tentatively, Haruhi grasped their hands. Together, they all drifted upwards. A soft light seemed to come into view. Slowly it grew larger and brighter. Soon the light became so bright, that eyes started to squint. Suddenly her parents let go of her hands and she continued to drift towards the brightening light."We love you…" their voices seemed to drift to her ears.

Haruhi opened her eyes. Everything was dark, but it was a different dark than before. She couldn't see very clearly, everything was blurry. She moaned. Her eyes were starting to hurt.

"Haruhi? Are you awake?" asked a voice tentively. She turned her head to the side, in the direction of the voice.

Everything was still blurry but she could recognize the voice."Tamaki?"

She heard a sigh of relief."Where am I? What time is it? Can I have some water?"

"Umm… It's two in the morning and you're at the hospital," he said handing her a glass of water.

By this time Kyoya had woken up. Haruhi sat up albeit it was kinda' painful to do, and took the glass thankfully. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like crap," she answered bluntly.

He chuckled softly as the twins woke up."Haruhi!" they exclaimed as they jumped to hug her.

"Can't- breathe," she gasped out, and they let her go immediately.

"Sorry! Are you ok? How are you feeling? Can we get you anything? Do you want some better pillows? 'Cause the ones we had were horrible. Do want your-"

"No thank you," she said cutting them off before they could ask her anything else. She set the glass on the counter next to her. Suddenly she remembered something. "How's my dad? Is he ok?" she asked afraid she already knew the answer.

Everyone fell silent. They wouldn't make eye contact either."What happened?" she asked starting to panic."Guys, what happened?" she asked, her voice started to waver.

"I'm very sorry, Haruhi," said Tamaki, tears starting to form in his eyes. "He didn't make it."

Haruhi started to shake. Her eyes started to burn with tears, so she looked down so the others wouldn't see her cry.

"You should get some sleep," said Kyoya, sensing her distress and assumed she wanted to be alone for while."We'll let you be."

Haruhi nodded her head numbly. The twins woke Mori up so that he could take Honey out with them. When she heard the door shut she let her tears flow. She felt broken and alone. Her world was just starting to pick the pieces back up. Now it shattered into a million pieces again. This time she would have to put all back together by herself. It was hard the first time but at least she had her dad to help her. Now she was alone.

She lay down on her side, with her back facing the door and cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile, outside the door her friends sat in chairs, waiting until morning come so they could try to comfort their beloved friend.

* * *

A personal thank you to GilShalos for help with some of the conversation! THANK YOU IT REALLY HELPED!!!!

Ok I know this is a sad chapter but I made it long to compensate for that. Please review I've had 74 hits on this story so I think that means there's a lot of a silent reader. I'll update when I can… the button is right there… only a click away!


	3. Goodbye

Hey everyone, I just wanted to say that I won't be continuing this story, it was supposed to be a oneshot thing so maybe I'll post a proper ending, but as far as I'm concerned this story is finished.

I also wanted to say that I had to get a new account because my old email got hijacked and is completely full of spam and nasty virus filled emails and just trying to get into it is difficult. So I had to get a new email and I made a new account under the name VulpesVerborum under which I am planning on publishing a Harry Potter FanFiction, as soon as I work out the inconsistencies!

So yeah. Check out the profile of my other account for any updates.

My new account can be located here: . net/u/2326251/ just take out the space behind the fanfiction. Part. So yeah I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone! Please no flames and please please please! Check out my other future story

Thank-you for everyone who had reviewed!

Musicismysoul

AKA: M.I.M.S.


End file.
